Lost in the Forest
by DaisyShrub
Summary: Starting off as a rag-tag group of cats that separated from the clans long ago, they have now grown into a thriving community. One evening a patrol finds a group of kits floating down the stream. As the kits grow as a part of the clan, they begin to find out hidden secrets, forbidden alliances, and the true reason on why Lostclan came to be. T for violence.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Lostclan 

Guide: Oakstar- a strong, quiet dark brown tom

Deputy: Nettlepelt- a tawny she-cat with golden eyes and scars on her body

Healer: Cloudrunner- a white and grey tom with long legs

Apprentice- Bristlepaw- a light grey, loud tom

Fighters:

Aspenpelt- a strong tabby tom with bright eyes

Petalfur- a small dappled she-cat

Duskheart- a fierce dark grey tom

Longscar- a ruffled she-cat with a long, bright scar down her back  
Apprentice: Thrushpaw

Mottlefur- a light ginger tom with

Whitewhisker- a dusky white tom  
Apprentice: Poppypaw

Silverstorm- a pretty she-cat with shinning silver fur

Apprentice:

Poppypaw- a light tabby she-cat

Thrushpaw- a dark brown tom with golden eyes

Queens:  
None

Elder:

Lionclaw- a deep golden tom, the last of the original travelers.

Kits found:

Ravenkit- light black she-cat with golden eyes

Ashkit- fast dark brown tabby tom

Sagekit- a small brown and white tom

Prologue:

"Listen, I know I smelled fox scent here on patrol, I'm not making this up," Mottlefur insisted, touching his paw at the roots of a large pine tree. "It was right after Thrushpaw decided he needed to try climbing this pine tree to catch a sparrow. At the base of the tree there was the scent of fox."

Longscar turned her head to her apprentice, "Thrushpaw, did you smell anything?" Her voice was smooth, compared to the large jagged scar that down her back between her shoulders and almost down to the base of her tail.

The dark brown apprentice shrugged his shoulders. "No, but I wasn't trying to smell for fox, I just wanted to catch the sparrow."

Mottlefur scoffed. "Fine, but when a fox attacks our camp don't come yowling to me."

Longscar sighed. "I'm sure if it is around the day patrols will find the scent and try to lure it away from the camp. We will be safe, like we have been for all the moons I can remember."

Thrushpaw scuffled in anticipation, "Do you think we will come across it today?" he flexed his claw, ready for a fight.

There was a rustling in the bushed behind them, and a sleek silver she-cat stepped through. "No scent by the edge of the forest! The stream does look refreshing today, how about we try catching some fish while we are here?"

Longscar nodded, "Good idea Silverstorm. Thrushpaw could use more practice in his fish hunting."

Thrushpaw jumped next to his mentor, "Yes! I promise I won't fall in this time."

Longscar cuffed his ear lightly, purring in amusement, "Good, I'm sure your fellow clanmates don't need to be splashed with river water again."

The group of four cats made their way through the pine forest, their paws lightly springing over the nettles that had fallen on the forest floor in preparation for the colder moons approaching. They were quick, a memory of the four clans that they had left behind. One cat was quick, light footed, and ready to run through the open moors. One was sleek and quiet, her fur flashing like the rivers her ancestors had thrived upon. One cat was a strong fighter, sticking to the shadows for cover and on alert for a fight. Lastly, the youngest was still learning, but his body was strong and fierce, at home in the forest around him.

As the trees thinned, the forest floor started to turn from dirt and into the wet ground that surrounded, with pebbles and rocks scattered in between. The rocks led up to a stream that flowed and bubbled as it tumbled over the rocks below the water, creating areas of clam water with small waterfalls with each dip to the next landing. The sound made Silverstorm's ear prick.

Thrushpaw ran up to the water, slowing down and peering over the edge, looking for small fish to practice on. "I think I see some!"

"You're going to scare all the fish away yelling into the water like that!" Silverstorm called back, trotting over the young tom.

The wind rustled through the brushes that were near the edge of the stream, and the direction of the breeze changed, sending a scent to Longscar that was all too familiar.

"There's blood." She mewed, turning her head to the direction of the scent.

Mottlefur stopped, following the gaze of his clanmate. Further down the stream, the water was running red, the mangled body of a cat lying by its edge. "We have to go help the cat."

Longscar turned to the tom, "Wait her with Thrushpaw and Silverstorm, I'm going down to see if the cat needs help. Whatever hurt them may still be lurking around, be alert. If you see anything, send Silverstorm and Thrushpaw back to camp to get help."

Mottlefur opened his mouth to protest, but thought better. Longscar was an experienced fighter, and he turned and rushed over to the other cats, telling them of the situation.

Longscar carefully made her way up to the body. Her ears were alert, and footsteps light, careful not to make a sound. She listened to the stream, the movement the grass made when the wind rustled through, for any other sounds of danger around her. Eventually the smell of blood is what overtook her.

Then there was the smell of fox. It seeped into the ground around the body of the cat. As Longscar came closer, she saw that it was a dark black she-cat, her fur matted with her blood. Longscar listened close to her mouth for breathing, but felt no warmth escape the she-cat's mouth. She was dead. The fox that Mottlefur had probably smelled had killed this poor cat.

"Where did you come from?" Longscar asked. "What happened to you?"

The grey she-cat looked around, trying to find answers of the attack.

Nearby, in the bushes, there was the sound of rustling. Longscar crouched down, sliding her claws into the pebbles and mud. Her muscles tensed, ready to strike.

There was a faint mewling sound.

Longscar paused, confused. Did the fox have kits? Is that why it attacked the she-cat?

The faint mewling sound happened again.

Those aren't fox kits, Longscar thought. She quickly made her way over, concern rushing through her body. She made her way through the thicket, pushing her body through the thorns in order to reach the sounds.

Hidden in the middle were the shapes of three small kits, huddled together and looking for their mother.


	2. Chapter One: Fighting in the Thicket

**Notes:** Hello! I realize I didn't explain at the end of the prologue that I changed some of the titles of the Lostclan cats. They have a Guides, a Healer, and Fighters instead of a Leader, Medicine Cat, and Warriors. That was on purpose as a way to show the changes that this clan has made since their departure from the four clans. All will be explained in greater detail later on! Enjoy the first chapter!

Chapter One  
Fighting in the Thickets

Ashpaw made his way through the thicket, his paws lightly scrapping into the dirt, clawing up dirt and grass in his wake, his ear flat and his head held high, as his footsteps sped up, in chase of his prey. He followed the tabby pelt in front of him, using his long legs to propel him forward. Getting closer, he tensed his shoulder up, using his strength to pounce on his target. Landing onto the cat's back Ashpaw bit down into the scruff, and they both tumbled into an open clearing, sending up dust and leaves in their wake.

Ashpaw felt his side being kicked, and teeth bite down into his shoulder. He yowled in pain releasing his hold. His body got propelled backwards, and he landing in the thicket with a loud thump.

His side sore from the kicks, Ashpaw rolled out of the thicket and shook the dust from his striped fur. "Good job Poppypaw," he mewed. "That last bite really hurt. Any rogue cat would be sorry to come across your path."

"Oh please," a dark black she-cat mewed. "Anyone can beat you in a fight, it's like swatting a fly."

Ashpaw flattened his ear, irritated as his sister's taunt. "Stop it, Ravenpaw. I can fight just like any other apprentice."

Ravenpaw scoffed. "You sure have a sad way of showing it."

Before Ashpaw could reply, there was a loud yowling from the other of the clearing, and two more cats came rolling into view. A small grey cat rolled off his attacker, but quickly jumped up, swiveling around to face his attacker. A dark brown tom jumped back up, crouched, and jumped to land on the grey cats back.

"Hook his paws, Thrushpaw!" Ravenpaw called, her fur prickling with excitement at the fight. "Expose his belly!"

"It's not your job to train him." Ashpaw mewed. He was bothered at how well his sister was at fighting.

He smelled Poppypaw before he felt her fur brush his shoulder, the older apprentice looked down at him and give him a friendly cuff on the ear, before turning to watch the fight. Leaves were still stuck in her fur from their tumble in the thicket.

Thrushpaw used his weight to roll his attacker over, and climbed on top before the grey cat could recover from the blow, slamming his paws down onto the exposed white underbelly, and made scratching movements up and down.

"You got me! I'm dying!" the grey cat cried, thrashing his head back and forth. "Goodbye! Tell Lionclaw I'll never be able to clean fleas out of his fur again! Oh, the pain!"

Thrushpaw got off, his tail thrashing with excitement. "That was a good fight! I hope Longscar saw that last move I pulled. We've been practicing it for moons"

At the sound of her name, the she-cat quietly appeared from the bushes. Behind her followed Poppypaw's mentor, Whitewhisker followed, along with Silverstorm and Aspenpelt. They were all here to watch the final tests for the two older apprentices, gauging their readiness to become fighters within Lostclan. Today they were testing the cat's fighting, and Ashpaw and his siblings were there to help, even though they were quite as close to their fighter ceremonies.

Longscar dipped her head to her apprentice. "I saw your fighting skills, Thrushpaw, and you have come a long way from your first days as an apprentice. I will be sure to tell Oakstar later today."

Thrushpaw pushed out his chest in pride.

Whitewhisker turned to his apprentice, "Poppypaw, you also did well avoiding Ashpaw for a long as you did. He is one of the fastest toms I have seen in moons, and you kept him off your tail for almost the whole trail."

Poppypaw purred and nudged her brother. They both had shimmers in their eyes at the approaching ceremonies.

Ravenpaw stepped forward. "I think Poppypaw should be able to show her fighting skills more, Ashpaw is no match when it comes to fights. All he can do is run away."

Ashpaw turned to swat his sister. "Leave me be, Ravenpaw. Not everyone can have long claw like you."

"It's not my claws but my skill! I actually train to keep our clan safe!" Ravenpaw hissed.

"Knock it off right now." Whitewhisker scolded. "You both are not kits."

Ravenpaw huffed. "Not my fault he would make a better two-leg pet than a fighter. You should have left him for the kittypet's than taken him in with us."

Whitewhisker turned and swiped Ravenpaw with his paw. "That's enough. You are cleaning out the elder's den tonight instead of going on the evening patrol. Aspenpelt will hear about this when we reach camp." Ravenpaw cried in disbelief.

Ashpaw felt the other cats looking at him, and his pelt prickled with unease. "I-I need to go." He mewed, and ran out of the clearing, away from the shame he felt.

Silverstorm watched her apprentice go. "I'll go get him, you guys head back to camp." She mewed, and disappeared into the bushes.

 **-x-**

Ashpaw ran through the forest whipping past the trees and weaving through the roots. Ravenpaw was right, he was only good at running away. He wished his paws would carry him away from this clan. He would never be a good fighter. How could he protect them if he couldn't even fend off a basic fight move? His brother, Sagepaw was an even better fighter and he had no interest in battle moves.

I just want to make my clan proud. Ashpaw thought, slowing his steps. His blood was racing through his ears but he could still hear the rushing of the river as he approached the marshy bank. He walked through the mud, the water cooling his paws. He always felt a little more relaxed by the water.

He sighed when he heard movement in the bushes behind him. "I just want to be alone Silverstorm."

The she-cat purred. "Your sense of smell is beyond your moons, Ashpaw."

Ashpaw shrugged. "It won't help me learn how to be a fighter. I'm going to still be an apprentice by the next green-leaf."

Silverstorm gave his ear a reassuring lick. "You are already a fighter Ashpaw. From the moment you were born."

Ashpaw turned away. He had heard this story many times, of how him and his siblings were found by the river.

"I was with the patrol when you three were found by Longscar." Silverstorm mewed. "We took you back to camp, and Oakstar took you in without question, even though there were no queens around to feed you milk. Bristlepaw and Cloudrunner took turns feeding you herbs all day and night to keep you strong. Even when Sagepaw and Ravenpaw got sick, you showed them how to fight through, never leaving their sides. Your body is made for fighting, Ashpaw, it's in your blood."

"I don't even know where my blood is from Our mother abandoned us by the river, remember?" Ashpaw mewed.

Silverstorm narrowed her eyes. "Ah yes…. abandoned." She mewed. "That's right."

"How can I be a fighter is my own mother didn't want me?"

Silverstorm sighed. "It's not that she did not want you, Ashpaw. Either way, I'm sure her reasons were valid. She may have been in danger, for all you know."

"All I know is that I can run, and be a scaredy-cat." Ashpaw said.

"Once, some of our ancestors came from a clan," Silverstorm began, "who were as fast as the clouds. They called themselves Windclan, and they were a part of the four clans that we are once came from."

"Windclan?" Ashpaw echoed.

Silverstorm nodded. "They had long legs like yours, can chased rabbits through the moors. They were faster than the sky, legend says. No cat could escape from them."

"Do you think that is where I am from? Ravenpaw and Sagepaw too?" Ashpaw asked. "Where is Windclan now?"

"I can't say, my apprentice." Silverstorm mewed. "We lost all contact with them many moons ago. Lionclaw is the last from the original travelers. I know some cats of the clan would travel back to see their kin, and kits. But they have passed onto to the stars, and I do not know if any Lostclan cat now knows how to get there, or where to go."

"Do you think Lionclaw could help me find him?" Ashpaw mewed.

Silverstorm laughed. "Lionclaw is lucky if he can find his tail most days. Let's go back to camp, the others should be there by now."

Ashpaw nodded, following the she-cat back into the trees. He was no longer upset by his sister, but this mind was rushing with thoughts of cats that ran like the clouds, and eat rabbits under the open stars of the moor.

 **Note:** Hello! I hope you enjoyed. Kind of more of an introductory chapter here, but I wanted you to meet the three main cats of the fan-fic. Let me know what you think! I don't know if you noticed but Lostclan doesn't really acknowledge Starclan as the home where they go when they die, but rather just a gathering of their former ancestors. Why is that? Wait and see!


	3. Chapter Two: The Shinning She-cat

**Note:** Hello, to any who is reading. Here is the next chapter. I plan on shuffling through the viewpoints of all three of the cats, but for now I am focusing on Ashpaw, because the story calls for it. Next chapter we will get to know more about Sagepaw and Ravenpaw! Let me know what you think, please? (:

Chapter Two  
The Shining She-Cat

Ashpaw opened his eyes to a moonlit clearing, blinking his eyes to the brightness of the moon. He looked around, there were trees far off into the distance, but nowhere close by. All around his was long stemmed grass, whipping around his shoulders. The smell of rabbit flashed by his nose, and he saw the grass parting a few fox-lengths away from him.

Ashpaw jumped into action, springing over the grass toward the prey. He was getting closer, and closer. He grey and white tuft of fur that was the rabbit's tail was almost in reach.

It was gone.

Ashpaw stopped in his tracks, the rabbit had run down into his burrow in the ground. "Mouse-dung!" he hissed. He was so close.

"I wasn't going to let you catch that rabbit anyways, intruder." A milky voice said behind him.

Ashpaw turned around, his ears flat. "Who are you?"

A pretty young she-cat slipped from between the grass. Her fur with a light ginger color, but her nose and belly were a fluffy white. "Why does it matter?" she mewed. "Loners can't be on Windclan territory, even in their dreams."

Ashpaw looked around. "This is Windclan?"

The she-cat held her head up higher, looking down at Ashpaw. "So, you've heard of us?"

"My mentor just told me about you. That you run on the moors, and are as fast as the clouds in the sky." Ashpaw mewed. He looked around, "Why are you in my dream?"

"Mentor? Are you from one of the other clans?" The she-cat tipped her head. Her voice was so soft, Ashpaw felt his paws tingle every time she asked a question.

Ashpaw opened his mouth to speak, but then Silverstorm's words rang through his ears. _We lost all contact with them many moons ago…_

I bet there was a reason they had left, Ashpaw thought, and figured to keep his clan roots a secret. "I meant my friend, who I travel with."

The she-cat looked at him quizzically. "I have a mentor, but she is a medicine cat. We help heal the sick and injured cats in our clan, and speak with Starclan."

"Starclan?"

"Yes! Once a cat from Windclan passes away, their spirit goes up into the stars to join all the other cats from the past, where they help protect and guide the clans in times of hardship. My mentor and I are the link between them, and they come to speak to us whenever they feel the need to." The she-cat looked up at the sky. "That is why I have these dreams. But I have never seen you before. Are you from Starclan?"

Ashpaw looked down at his feet. It was eerie how the same her clan was to his. Why did they leave these cats in the first place? She did not seem hostile or angry to him being on her territory, even if it was in a dream. "I don't know why I am here. I am not dead though, I can tell you that."

The she-cat hummed. "Maybe you were meant to be a medicine cat, and this is Starclan's way of telling you." She jumped up really quickly. "I know! I'll show you my camp. In this dream, no other cat should be awake, and you can see what Windclan is like."

Ashpaw purred. He'd be able to see what Silverstorm was talking about! "Yes! Let's go."

The she-cat turned and ran through the grass, Ashpaw quick on her heels. They traveled over the moors, and nestled between two hills was a small rocky camp, and the she-cat slipped through an entrance with ease. Ashpaw followed, going between two rocks that scraped the side of his fur, coming out on the other side to see an opened area, where the grass was shorter.

The sound of dozing cats came from all around him, where under gorse bushes, he could see the sleeping form of cats. There was the opening of many rabbit burrows, where the soft snores of some cats could be heard.

"You don't sleep in dens!" Ashpaw mewed.

The she-cat laughed. "No, some of us prefer to sleep under the open sky, to be closer to the wind and the stars." She pointed her tail to a tall rock, "That is Tallrock, where our leader calls for clan meetings, and that rock over there is where my mentor and I stay."

Ashpaw turned to see a crevice in a rock and shined under the moonlight, as if it was calling for Starclan to come and visit. "Do you think I was meant to be a medicine cat, like you?"

The she-cat shrugged. "I don't know why else you be able to have dreams like these. But we don't take in loners much. That is more Thunderclan's job."

Ashpaw felt his heart twinge at the sound of the other clan's names. While an apprentice like him shouldn't know about these other clans, Lionclaw spoke of their lore often when he was a kit in camp.

"Hey! Intruder!"

The she-cat swiveled around, and gasped. "Larkfeather!"

A dark black she-cat came bounding out of the den, her eyes narrowed and tail flashing. "How dare you bring another cat into camp, showing them where we live!"

The she-cat had wide eyes, looking between Ashpaw and Larkfeather. "I'm sorry! But he can dream, just like us! And we could use another medicine cat, with the sickness spreading-"

"Hush!" Larkfeather hissed, "You have said enough. This tom doesn't need to know our clan secrets." The medicine cat turned to him. "You! You need to leave right now, I don't want to see you on our territory again."

Ashpaw backed away "I-I don't know how…"

"I'll help." Larkfeather growled, and leapt at Ashpaw, pushing him against the ground-

 **-x-**

Ashpaw woke with a gasp, blood pounding in his ear. He looked around, and saw the Sagepaw was sitting above him.

"Bad dreams?" His brother asked, flicking a grey ear absent mindedly.

Ashpaw rose to his paws. The shoulder that Larkfeather had hit against the floor was oddly sore. He must have slept on a rock. "Something like that."

Sagepaw laughed. "Well hurry and wake up! Oakstar has called a clan meeting, and we are already late."

 **Note:** Who is this mysterious she-cat? I purposely didn't name her because I thought it would be fun for my readers to make up a name for her. The person who comes up with the best name will be mentioned in the next chapter, and I'll write a short story for you! Your characters and plot. Remember, her fur is a light ginger color, but her nose and belly are a fluffy white. Put your suggestions in the reviews (one name per person).

Also! I realized I need to update the allegiances because I did not list our main character's mentors. Here they are for those who are curious:

Nettlepelt (Deputy)- Sagepaw

Silverstorm (Fighter)- Ashpaw

Aspenpelt (Fighter)- Ravenpaw


	4. Chapter Three: A Memory

**Note:** I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but I am excited to bring this story back to life. School is hard but with summer here I am hoping to finish up Lostclan's tale and post maybe a few other shorter stories of my own. Thank you for any and all reviews!

 **A Memory**

Ravenpaw shook the nettles out of her fur and dug her claws into the floor of the apprentice's den. In the distance she could hear the chirps of birds in the forest.

"Smart of them to stay away from camp" she mumbled to herself, stepping over Thrushpaw and Poppypaw on her way out of the den. "They're likely to become prey if the flew this way".

With a sigh the she-cat started walking to the warrior's den to look for Aspenpelt, her mentor. The tom was a strong warrior and strict in his training, but great Starclan did he like to sleep in. As per usual, Ravenpaw found the tom sleeping, his tail curled over himself.

"Aspenpelt," Ravenpaw mewed, prodding him with a paw.

The tom jerked his head up, his eyes half closed," What? Are we being attacked?"

"Its Ravenpaw, you said we could work on fighting today".

The tom grumbled, "We can work on hunting later, for now, join the dawn patrol and I want a full report when you get back".

Ravenpaw scoffed and walked out of the den. Fine, she would go on her own patrol and tell her mentor of all the exciting warrior things she had done.

Moving through the brambles that lined their den, Ravenpaw moved out of the camp on her own, and slunk through the trees. Luckily her dark pelt allowed her to hide in the shadows and see all that went on in the forest. She could smell the scent of the dawn patrol that had left that morning.

Padding through the forest on her own, Ravenpaw's ears twitched from side to side. She could feel the strength from her training under her fur, the way her shoulders moved, how she tensed and ready for anything.

It was obvious that she was strongest of her siblings, the most skilled fighter, hunter, and tracker. She knew that she could defend Lostclan with her life. The clan that saved her life. It was frustrating to think that she was not even born a true Lostclan cat, that her blood kin were from somewhere else. Were they kittypets? Or were they rogue, stealing from another cat's territory and eating crowfood? She shivered at the thought.

 _I can prove to them that I belong here, by being the best warrior Lostclan has seen!_ Ravenpaw thought. Whatever her brothers ended up doing, Ravenpaw knew she could protect the clan without them.

Her mind traveled back, to a few moons ago when she was just a kit, and a conversation she heard…

-x-

 ** _Three moons ago_**

Ravenkit was practicing her chasing, her target: a leaf that had fallen from one of the trees. It crunched under her paws, and she dig her claws in, flipping on her back and raking it with her hindlegs. She imagined the leaf as an intruder, and how she was standing at the gate of camp, fighting them away.

She kicked the leaf high, and a breeze caught it, pulling her pretend attacker away with the wind. Ravenkit pounced up, chasing the leaf across Lostclan camp. It settled at the back entrance of the warrior's den.

Ravenkit ran up to the leaf, pouncing on it quickly. It was then that she heard the whispers of the warriors.

"I don't know what you were thinking bringing those kits back here, Silverstorm." A cat hissed. "You don't where they are from. What if someone comes looking for them?"

"You could put the whole clan in danger." Another mewed in agreement.

"They can help the clan, they're extra apprentices that we need." Silverstorm mewed, Ravenkit would know her milky voice anywhere. "Plus, what were Longscar and I supposed to do, just leave them to die? To be eaten by foxes?"

"It's more mouths to feed. You know prey is hard to find in these moons, and now our kin will be getting less!"

Ravenkit heard Silverstorm hiss "I will hunt for them myself if I need to so our clan won't go without prey, but we could not leave them. We would be no better than our ancestors if we had done so."

"This is a mistake Silverstorm, I can feel it. Even the stars would have understood our choice."

Ravenkit ran away after that, back to the queen's den where they were staying. Her heart was racing. _How could some clan members not want her and her siblings? They were a burden to the clan?_ Turning around, she watched as Cloudrunner, their clan healer, walked out of the den, with Lionclaw following. They both went to their respective dens. Silverstorm walked out after they had gone, holding her head high. She left camp that day, and Ravenkit didn't see her return until morning.

-x-

 ** _Present day_**

Ravenpaw sighed, shaking the memory from her head.

After that day, she knew that she had to be the best warrior. She would not let them see that she was a mistake, and that she could not provide for the cats that had saved her.

Ravenpaw was about to continue her patrol, when she heard movement in the brushes behind her.

The apprentice turned, a smell hitting her nose that turned her paws cold. That's when a figure exploded from the brush, and Ravenpaw felt the air being knocked from her body.

 **Note:** Cliffhangers! Everyone's favorite ending (and almost most hated). New chapter will be up soon, don't worry! Reviews/critiques/suggestions always welcome (:


	5. Chapter Four: Moss and Misfortune

**Notes;** Thank you for all the follows for everyone that has! I am excited to keep sharing the Story of Lostclan with you.

Moss and Misfortune

Sagepaw watched his sister leaving the apprentices den that morning, the sun flickering through the sun on her pelt. He always wondered where she goes to so early in the morning. Usually her mentor is still sleeping at this time.

He got up, shaking the bristles from his fur. Before he could even make it out of the den, Nettlepelt's body was in front of his face.

"Sagepaw!" the deputy mewed.

Sagepaw straightened up, "Yes?"

The deputy shook her head. "I need you to clean out Lionclaw's den. It's getting cold he needs new bedding to stay warm during these upcoming moons."

Sagepaw kept back his sigh _. Cleaning out the mentor's den? I was the one that did it last time!_ He looked around, as the two sleeping apprentices still left, and his sight of his siblings long gone. Where were they off to?

"Sagepaw, that wasn't an option" the stern she-cat mewed.

Sagepaw dipped his head, sinking his claws into the ground. "Yes, Nettlepelt," he replied.

The deputy nodded, then padded off, taking up her place at the camp entrance.

Sagepaw released his claws and padded off to Lionclaw's den that was on the other side of camp. Sagepaw looked around the camp as he walked, passing the bramble bushes that made up the queen's den. It was currently empty now, and Sagepaw had heard the whispers of the need for more kits. He passed the warriors den, closets to the entrance, as to ward off attack. It was made of softer ferns, twisted and meshed with brambles and branches that were brought in.

Sagepaw turned his head to the other side of camp, where the fresh-kill pile and the apprentice's den lay. In front of him lay the medicine cat's den, the elder's den, and the leader's den. Sagepaw looked up the leader's den the most. Thought it was made of an old foxes' den, it was one that lay at the foot of the largest tree in camp, where Oakstar held all of his camp meetings. He remembered trying to climb that tree as a kit, making it to the lowest branch before realizing how high up her was and getting stuck. Aspenpelt had to get him down.

Sagepaw came to the front of the elder's den. It was a hollowed out bramble bush. Sagepaw's pelt prickled at the thought of the warrior who had to clear it out.

"Lionclaw?" he mewed. "I'm here to clean your den."

"Oh! Maplepaw, is that you?" the old tom called. His eye sight was starting to slowly leave him, his eyes turning cloudier with each moon.

"No, it's me, Sagepaw, remember? I clean out the den last time?"

The tom's ear pricked up, "Oh yes! You're one of the kits that we found. I remember you."

Sagepaw's ear flattened with irritation. "Yes, that's me." He stepped into the den. And started tearing up the old moss and making it into a pile, pushing it towards the entrance.

"Woah, woah, where is the rush?" the old tom mewed, He shook his golden fur, turning grey around his paws and muzzle with age.

"I want to be out there training, and I am here cleaning this den." Sagepaw mumbled from a mouthful of moss.

The tom laughed. "Well there, Reedpaw-

"It's Sagepaw-"

"-Ah yes, whatever. You're training is not going anywhere." Lionclaw mewed "I will not be here forever, so you might as well spend time with me".

Sagepaw took a deep breath, letting his shoulder's fall. The elder was right, he had plenty of time to train with his siblings. "I'm sorry Lionclaw, you're right. I just don't want to be stuck in this camp."

The tom pulled out his paw and patted next to him. Sagepaw took the hint and sat down next to the elder. "You remind me of myself when I was a young warrior. I was always itching to get out of the camp. Guarding the entrance was torture to me. I always wanted to be exploring, and I wanted to see more than just the boundaries of my territory."

Sagepaw felt his interest perk. Lionclaw rarely spoke of him in the old camps. He was rumored to be the last of the cats that traveled to create Lostclan, but he never spoke of it. "That was back in your old clan right?" Sagepaw pried. "Can you tell me more?"

"I don't like to think of it much. I was young, and I grew up when the trouble between the clans had been long established. I was proud of my clan, Shadowclan, but I wanted to bring pride to myself, and be a part of stories the kits would hear for moons. Long after I was gone and joined Starclan."

"Starclan?" Sagepaw asked.

The tom gave him a sideway look. "It's a place you will probably never know. Never-mind that. When I heard that I had the chance to leave, that cats wanted to leave the battle of the clans behind, and go on this great journey, I knew it was my chance to find greatness."

The once great warrior looked down. "Now I miss the camp I once tried so hard to escape."

Sagepaw turned his head to the side, "Could you ever go back to them?"

Lionclaw looked up, meeting Sagepaw with his cloudy grey eyes. "I doubt they are even alive anymore."

Sagepaw felt chills go down his back, and nodded his head to the elder. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Lionclaw flicked his tail dismissively "Yeah, never-mind that. It was long ago and long gone."

Sagepaw dipped his head. "I'm going to go grab you some more moss now, Lionclaw." He turned to leave the den.

"Oh, and Bristlepaw, grab me some of those soft leaves from Cloudrunner! They help it with my joints!"

Sagepaw grimaced slightly, but before he could reply, a yowl rang out camp.

He ran out of the den to see where it had been from.

"Cloudrunner!" a cat was calling. "Cloudrunner hurry! It's Ravenpaw!"

Sagepaw felt his heart beat faster, and his stomach twist _. Ravenpaw?_ He dropped the moss and rushed over to the camp entrance. Mottlefur was running through, yowling "Help! Hurry!"

Cats had gathered around Sagepaw, just as Longscar and Silverstorm came through carrying Ravenpaw between them. They settled the she-cat on the camp floor, right as Cloudrunner came up next to her, his mouth full of herbs. The real Bristlepaw was right behind them, carrying more.

Sagepaw saw that there were cuts on Ravenpaw's pelt, blood was running onto the grass from her wounds.

Oakstar made his way through the cats, his eyes calm as he studied the situation. He looked up at Mottlefur, "Who did this?"

Ravenpaw's eyes fluttered open, and she let out a gasp of pain as Cloudrunner pressed chewed up herbs onto her wounds.

"Who did this, Ravenpaw?" Oakstar asked again.

Ravenpaw gasped. "It was…an orange she-cat…she…she smelled of the wind."

"That's enough" Cloudrunner mewed. "She needs to be cared for and rest. I need everyone to stand back!" the healer yowled.

Sagepaw looked around as the cats around him backed up. He looked up, seeing the form his brother, Ashpaw, who had a stricken, scared look in his eyes.

 **Notes:** Oh man! It took the whole chapter but we have some idea of what happened to Ravenpaw now. Stay tuned for more answers! (maybe).


	6. Chapter Five: Connecting the Stars

Chapter Five

Ashpaw sighed, curling his claws into the dirt. "When can we see her?" he growled.

Bristlepaw, who has been sitting nearby, glanced towards the medicine cat den. "She's been badly hurt, Ashpaw. It'll take time and rest to heal her wounds. Not to mention lots of herbs." The tom lowered his voice "She's been murmuring a lot on her sleeping, saying weird things."

"What do you mean?" Ashpaw mewed.

The healer apprentice leaned in close , his eyes wide "She's been talking about this ginger she-cat, and how she is from another clan."

Ashpaw's heard the blood rushing through his ears. "A ginger she-cat? Did she say anything else?"

The grey tom nodded. "She said they're coming back, to take what belongs to them."

Cloudrunner came padding out of the den, his ears flattened. "Bristlepaw! Your duty is not to spread rumors." He hissed. The long-legged tom bounded down the rocky steps in just one leap. "You are to clean out the healing den, now."

"Yes, sir." Bristlepaw rolled his eyes to Ashpaw before padding after the healer and entering the den.

Cloudrunner watched the apprentice. "That tom has so much expression, I don't know how he will do on his own without me to hold him back." He looked at Ashpaw "I know you are worried about your kin, but you need to stay away from Bristlepaw, and don't bring anymore trouble to this clan." The tom turned and leapt back up into the den, disappearing in a blink.

Ashpaw shrank away. Why was Cloudrunner so hostile?

He knew the tom was not fond the them joining the clan I the first place, but he felt they had long since proved their place, especially Ravenpaw. He padded over to where Sagepaw was lying down, prodding at a limp piece of prey.

"Do you think what happened to Ravenaw is our fault?" He mewed.

Sagepaw glanced upward. "Of course not, you know that a random rouge attacked her."

Ashpaw swallowed, "I mean, she went on patrol alone, and we didn't go with her."

Sagepaw sighed. "If it's anyone's fault it would be Aspenpelt for letting her go on patrol alone. We did nothing."

Ashpaw dug his claws into the ground. His mind was racing. He had to tell his kin about his dream. What if could help them find the cat that did this to Ravenpaw?

"I need you to follow me" Ashpaw mewed. "I need to talk to you about a dream I had. But we can't talk here."

-x-

"Ashpaw this is ridiculous, why did we have to come all the way out to the forest?" Sagepaw shook a wet leaf that was stuck to his paws. The forest was wet with dew that hadn't dried from the night. Leaf-fall was upon them and the nights were getting longer and colder already. Both toms could smell the border of their territory, and the unfamiliar places that lay beyond it.

Ashpaw sighed and turned around, motioning for Sagepaw to come closer.

"I couldn't risk any of the others in our clan to hear what I was going to tell you. Even patrols. I know they already patrolled this part of the border this morning." Ashpaw mewed. Sagepaw sat next to him, his brown and white tail flicking absent-mindedly. "I know some of the cats think that we shouldn't be in the clan, from day one. I didn't want any of them thinking this attack was our fault.

"Ashpaw what are you trying to say?"

Ashpaw's heart was racing. How could he do this? "I had this dream, a couple sunsets ago."

"I got wet leaves in my fur so you could tell me about a dream?" Sagepaw huffed.

"No, no. In it, there was a ginger she-cat. She was talking to me, telling me about a clan that she was a part of. Telling me that came from a clan called themselves Windclan. They can talk to other cats in their dreams."

"You think she might have something to do with Ravenpaw?"

Ashpaw shrugged. "Bristlepaw says that she keeps talking about a ginger she-cat. What are the chances that I dream of a ginger she-cat and then Ravenpaw gets attacked by one?"

"Dreams are just dreams, Ashpaw. They don't mean anything, and cats cannot travel in them."

"You don't understand, what if the clan finds out? What if they catch this ginger she-cat and find her and it's the same one? Some of the cats in the clan still don't accept us as a part of them. This may tip it over the edge with the rest of the clanmates." Ashpaw scrapped his claws in the dirt in frustration. "She spoke about this clan named Starclan, and that's where cats do when they die. I don't know how she could speak to me there if she is not dead and attacking Ravenpaw, but I can't risk it."

Sagepaw's body shook. The mention of Starclan made his stomach curl. _Starclan, that's exactly was Lionheart was talking about it. It can't be chance that we stumbling upon this information at the same time._

Sun was filtering through the trees causing a sun ray to fall onto Ashpaw's dark fur. He could see how it was for the dark tom, and how worried he was. _What if Ashpaw is right, and we get kicked out of the clan?_ "I was talking to Lionheart when cleaning out the elder's den. He was telling me of the old clans, one he was from was called Shadowclan. But he also told me of Starclan, said it was where he join."

Ashpaw jumped up. "See Sagepaw, this is it! These clans have to be real. We need to find them, we need to track down the clans!"

 **Note:** Alrighty, half a year later here is the new chapter! I don't expect anyone to even be reading at this point but if you are, here you gooo. Lemme know what you're thinking, give me the likes, the dislikes, all of the above.


	7. Chapter 6: Attacks and Accusations

Chapter Six: Attacks and Accusations

Ravenpaw shuttered. Her whole body ached. Her head was swirling. Her nose was clogged with the scent of herbs, and her body shook again. She tried to open her eyes, and while the healer's den was dim the beam of sunlight hurt her eyes after days of being closed. Digging her claws into the ground, she tried to lift herself up to a sitting position, and the claw marks down her body ached with each move of her muscles. She cried out in pain.

"She's waking!" The sounds of shuffling were heard by her side, a Ravenpaw felt a comforting lick behind her ear. "Oh Ravenpaw, I'm here. We have been waiting for you to wake," said the soft voice of a she-cat, who nuzzled her head against Ravenpaw's.

Silverstorm's scent surrounded her, and Ravenpaw purred. Her scent was comforting, and Ravenpaw's leaned into the she-cat. Trying to open her eyes again, Ravenpaw blinked at the brightness, and slowly her eyes adjusted to the lighting.

She looked around, and saw Silverstorm standing next to her, with Longscar standing behind. On the other side of her, Cloudrunner and Brightpaw stood near, mixing herbs.

Cloudrunner grabbed some wet leaves and placed them in front of her. "Here, try to eat these. They will help you feel less warm, and heal your wounds faster."

Brightpaw came over and started spreading chew up herbs on her pelt, where her wounds were. She flinched as a strike of pain rushed through her body. Her limbs felt so weak.

"I'm going to get Oakstar and Nettlepelt. They're going to want to talk to her." Longscar mewed, giving Ravenpaw a quick nod and turned tail to the leader's den.

Ravenpaw turned to Silverstorm. "You were waiting for me?" She asked

Silverstorm purred. "Of course, as much as I could without leaving the clan short for duties. Longscar has been here as well, but you know how stern that she-cat is sometimes." Silverstorm's ear flicked jokingly.

Ravenpaw nodded, and heard the sounds of more cats approaching. Oakstar's dark pelt came into view, with Nettlepelt's tawny fur just behind. The two cats were murmuring to each other as they walked up to the den entrance, but quieted down once they arrived.

Oakstar nodded to each of the cats. "Ravenpaw, I would like to ask you some questions as to who attacked you."

Silverstorm looked up, "She may be too tired for this Oakstar, I don't know if-"

Cloudrunner stepped forward. "We need to know what happened, so we can track down the cat who did this. You do want to catch the trespasser who is harming the clan, don't you?"

Silverstorm flattened her ears at the tom.

Oakstar waved his tail, and the two cats stepped apart. "I want to keep both of you here as a discussion for the clan, but I will not have conflict between Lostclan's own cats. We will not help any-cat doing that." He turned his attention to Ravenpaw, "So, tell me what happened."

Ravenpaw looked around, took a breath breathe, and started…

-x-

 _Three sunsets ago…_

Ravenpaw felt her body thump to the ground. The dirt dug into her shoulder, a weight forced her breath out of her body. The scent of a rogue filled her nose. And terror rushed down her spine.

"Where is he?' the Rogue hissed, digging their claws into Ravenpaw's side.

She yowled in pain, and kicked her hind-legs into the rouge belly, kicking up as hard as she could. Suddenly the weight was off her, and Ravenpaw jumped back up to her paws. Looking around she turned to see her attacker.

A dark ginger she-cat was growling at her, her fur was short and reminded Ravenpaw of the endings of sunset. Part of her ear was torn, and her tail was bent oddly to the side.

"Where is he?" the she-cat growled again, and swiping her claws at Ravenpaw.

The apprentice ducked, the movement sending pain down her side. "Who? Who are you talking about?"

"The kit!" The she-cat hissed. She claws connected with Ravenpaw's face, and she felt blood trickle down in front of her eyes. "I know you know, you smell of the clan where he lives!"

"I don't know what kit you are talking about!" Ravenpaw yowled. "My clan doesn't have any kits!"

The she-cat paused, circling around Ravenpaw, her back arched. "That can't be, I know you took him! My kit, he is darker than the night. He was taken and sent this way. You must have seen him!"

Ravenpaw shook her head, twisting her body to continuously watching the she-cat, waiting for her to pounce. "I cannot help you, we have no kits. Please stop attacking. I can have my leader help you."

The she-cat growled, dipping her head low. "Then you are of no use to me." And she pounced, and Ravenpaw remembered only black…

-x-

"She was looking for a kit?" Oakstar asked.

Ravenpaw nodded. "That's all she was looking for."

"You were the last kits we ever brought to camp." Cloudrunner mewed.

Nettlepelt glanced up at Cloudrunner. "That is true. We have not had kits since the three of you came. It would be hard to believe a she-cat would be looking for just one kit."

"What if there is one lost in the forest?" Silverstorm asked.

Cloudrunner chuckled. "You are always to ready to take in strays, Silverstorm. And look what it brought us, rogue coming into clan territory and attacking the first cat they come across."

"At least I am trying to make this clan strong, and protect those who need it." Silverstorm hissed, her shoulders bristling.

"It was a mistake" Cloudrunner growled.

"Stop it!" Oakstar yowled. "I will send both of you out of here for behaving like kits."

Cloudrunner stepped back, but his tail was swishing. "Ashpaw sure does sound like the kit that this she-cat is talking about. He has dark fur, and was brought in from afar. He carries the scent of Lostclan."

Longscar stepped up. "You can't be saying that Ashpaw brought this on."

"He's my brother, and his fur isn't darker than night." Ravenpaw objected, trying to stand. She faltered, and Silverstorm boost her shoulders for support. "He was with all three of us, and she was only looking for one kit."

Oakstar thought for a moment. "Alright, lets talk to Ashpaw and make sure he hasn't seen anything as well." He turned to Longscar, "Get Sagepaw as well, they deserve to see their sister now that she is awake."

Longscar nodded and turned to go grab the toms.

Ravenpaw looked around the den. She was watching Cloudrunner, who still had bristled fur. _How could he think this was our fault? My siblings and I have never seen a ginger she-cat. We can't even remember our mother, or when we were born._ She knew she would have to prove herself to Cloudrunner, as well as her siblings. Their trust needed to be shown with the clan.

Longscar returned, her eyes wide. "Oakstar, they aren't here."

Oakstar turned. "What do you mean?"

"No one has seen them. They haven't been sent on any patrols. All have returned for the day and didn't see sign of the toms."

"They're missing?" Silverstorm gasped.

Cloudrunner huffed. "Or they have run away."

Ravenpaw felt her heart sinking _. Oh brothers, what have you done?_

 **Note:** Wow! Anotha' one. The ball is rolling now. Hopefully I can continue this motivation to write. What have the apprentices gone? What will happen to Ravenpaw now that she is left alone and paws are pointing to her siblings for the attack?


	8. Chapter Seven: Beyond the Thicket

Chapter Seven: Beyond the Thicket

"How do we even know we are going the right way?"

Sagepaw followed his brother through the thorns and bushes of the forest. The scent of the border was far behind them, and the forest suddenly seemed colder and less familiar than the areas where they had grown.

His heart pinged for Lostclan. Right now all he wanted to was turn tail and run back to camp. It wasn't too late for them to realize that they had gone missing.

"I don't, Sagepaw" Ashpaw mewed. "All I know is that the clans had traveled very far. But there must still be cats around that know of them and where we can find them." His brother leapt onto a fallen log, and his maw opened and searching for scents. "They can lead us in the right direction."

"Lionclaw didn't even know if the clans were still around." Sagepaw mewed, thinking back to his conversation with the old tom.

"We have to try."

Sagepaw paw sighed and jumped over the log as well, following his brother who was following some unknown scent. He felt like a bee brain for following him this far already. Were they ready to leave the clan? What if they couldn't find prey, or ran into foxes and badgers?

The trees around them were beginning to thin, and the warmth of the sun was shinning onto Sagepaw's fur, reminding him of the warm days of green-leaf that were falling behind them. The forest slowly began to get lighter, and the forest began to come back to life. Sagepaw blinked his eyes. He was not used to the brightness of this. The forest tree that protected this camp were usually so dense, that only a few rays of sunlight came through during the day. Only if you went out to the river would we be able to bathe in the sun.

Birds flittered overhead, and he could hear the rustle of the wind flowing through the leaves and the branches. Torn thickets made way to leafy green plans, and grass was springing between his paws. Dirt was soft, and Sagepaw's ear flickered as he tracked the quite paw steps of prey running for safety under the tree roots. Sagepaw felt the pain of hunger in his belly and hoped they would stop soon to hunt.

The tree began to open, and Sagepaw could hear a rumbling sound ahead. Sounds filtered through the trees that he had not heard before. The trees ended, and Sagepaw could see Ashpaw's body outlined in the sunlight. He had stopped and was looking down at something, his tail flickering in a nervous way.

Sagepaw ran up to his brother. "Ashpaw? Are you okay?"

Ashpaw turned to him. "Tell me you're seeing the same thing…" the dark tom mewed, pointing his nose downwards.

Sagepaw followed his brother's direction. They were standing at the top of a hill, with large rocks the color of sand, with bushes growing up between them.

Beyond the ending of the hill, there were large structures, they looked as if they were made by trees that had become flat, and the bark was in shades that he had never seen before. They had holes in them that shined, and each were connected by a long path of hard black dirt.

Sagepaw gasped. There were creatures he had not seen before, who walked on two legs and were covered in colorful pelts. He saw them outside their structures, walking with smaller versions of themselves. Their kits, maybe?

"What are those?" Ashpaw mewed, pointing his noise in the direction of a large a shiny beast. It's coat gleamed in a way that Sagepaw had not seen any other creature. It was almost as large as the sand rocks below, but it growled and ran down the black path. It was eating the two legged creatures, and Sagepaw saw them getting out of after it stopped growling. The scent that the beasts had left behind stung Sagepaw's nose, and he wrinkled his face at it.

"I'm not sure about this, Ashpaw…" Sagepaw began, looking over at his brother.

Ashpaw turned to him. "How could we never have known this was here? Lostclan must have come this far before. They've been keeping this secret." His eyes gleamed with excitement, his paws digging into the ground. "We have to go explore."

Sagepaw sighed. "Are you sure Ashpaw? What if they attack us?"

Ashpaw shook his head. "We have to go down." Ashpaw looked down at his paws, his voice going quiet. "I know I am the weakest of the three of us. I feel like this is what I need to do to prove myself to the clan. We need to find this ginger she-cat, the one in my dreams. She will give us answers."

Sagepaw paused. He licked Ashpaw's ears reassuringly. "Who am I to let you go on your own then."

Ashpaw purred. He crouched down and pawed at Sagepaw playfully. "I'll race you to the bottom!"

-x-

These creatures smelled even worse up close. It was almost like crow-food but with a stronger sting that Sagepaw could not identify.

Ashpaw and his were tucked in the bushed next to a large wall of flattened trees that made it hard to get into the field that the two legged creatures lived in. "This must be how they mark their territory, with these flat trees." Ashpaw murmured.

Sagepaw tucked his tail near to his body. Who knew where the beasts could go and if they attacked cats, or ran over their tails.

Sagepaw lifted his head and let the scents run around him. Everything here was so overwhelming. The odd creatures, their beasts, the weird nests where they lived, and how small their territory was. How did they ever catch prey making all this noise?

Ashpaw crept along the border, and came across a new border that seemed to made of flat stone. Ashpaw looked up, his muscles tensing. "I think we can jump up onto this one! Then we can see better!"

Sagepaw sighed, but before he could object he saw a flash of dark fur jump towards the stone, and his brother was standing at the top, looking around.

"Come up here! We can see so much better!"

Sagepaw crouched, tucking his legs below him, and aimed for the top of the rock wall. His claws hooked into the top, and he dug his legs into the rock, pulling himself up to the flat top. Ashpaw walked over to him.

"They all have such little fields! But look at all these flowers and plants. I bet Cloudrunner would love to get his paw on some of these herbs." Ashpaw mewed. "Let's go take a look so we can tell him once we come back from our journey."

Ashpaw leapt down into the field, sniffing his way through the brightly colored plants.

At that moment, Sagepaw heard a clinking noise, and an animal burst out from behind the nest, growling and making a loud barking noise. The beast was large and tan in color, with a snapping jaw with each bark it made.

"Ashpaw run!" Sagepaw yowled.

Ashpaw swiveled around, and ran towards the other side of the field. The plants around him were blocking him from getting to close to the flat rocks to jump up on them. His ears were flattened and he hissed at the animal, swipping his claws at the animal.

The animal prowled closer, it's hackles raised and growling at Ashpaw. It snapped his jaws with each step, lunging forward and then backward as Ashpaw swiped his claws at it.

"Ashpaw you need to run!" Sagepaw yowled. "It's too big to fight!"

If Ashpaw heard him, he couldn't tell. Sagepaw dug his claws into the rock. He had to go down there. Jumping down into the field, he opened his mouth to yell and distract the animal so Ashpaw could-

"Hey! Hey you fur-brained dog! You smell like crow-food!"

Sagepaw turned his head, and saw a small black and white dappled she-cat on the other side of the field. She was jumping up and down and yowling, her tail waving. The beast, or dog as she called it, turned out, growling and rushing toward her.

The she-cat turned to him. "There is a hole in the rock under the thorn flowers! GO!" She turned tail and ran around the side of the nest, and dog following.

Sagepaw turned to Ashpaw, and they both ran across the field and dove under the thorny covered flowers, pulling their fur out in the process, and through the expertly dug hole and under the wall.

 **Note** : Oh boy! Our cats had never seen humans, or a dog, or a car before. Just some insight on how secluded Lostclan is, and how much they have done to not have much interaction with others. Now that Sagepaw and Ashpaw had discovered this place, and its new dangers, where will they go from here? Who is this mysterious kittypet that helped them?

So many questions! So many new cats! Will they be friend of foe? Our three cats need to figure out who to trust, and who may be keeping more secrets. Comment, review, suggest!


	9. Chapter Eight: Great Starclan

Chapter Eight: Great Starclan

Ashpaw's heart was pounding. The thorn bush pulled out his fur, but the pain was nothing compared to what the large beast would do if he got caught in it's jaws. He rushed under the hole of the rock stone, and out on the other side. He burst through the bramble that was on the other side and onto the dirt path behind the stone.

He collapsed on the floor, his heart racing. Blood was pounding in his ears, and all Ashpaw could hear was its _thump thump thump_ and the gasping of his breath.

Sagepaw ran through the bramble as well, falling to the ground next to him. "Ashpaw! Are you okay?"

Ashpaw could only nod his head, still trying to catch his breath. He had never had anything so…exhilarating happen to him before. Is this how Ravenpaw felt when she trained in battle? And how Sagepaw felt when he could track down any cat or prey?

Sagepaw looked around. "Where did that she-cat come from?"

Ashpaw got up, looking around. Where did she come from?

As if hearing their conversation, the dappled she-cat leapt up the top of the wall, and down onto the ground next to them.

"That was quite the rush wasn't it!" She yowled, sitting in front of them. "I guess you both haven't met that nasty old dog, he's the terror of all of them. I don't get why our nest-folk insist on having dogs, but be especially wary of that one. He took out a chunk of poor Walter's ear last moon."

Ashpaw titled his head at the she-cat. "What do you mean by nest-folk? And that beast is called a dog?"

"Who is Walter?" Sagepaw interrupted.

"That is the only detail you are confused about?" Ashpaw murmured towards his brother.

Sagepaw glanced at him, "It's such an odd name, that's all!"

The she-cat purred from amusement. "I see you both are new. Yes, those big beasts are dogs, but they come all sorts of sizes. The small ones are loud but real cowards, and the big ones are slower so you can usually outrun them. They all smell like fox-dung though. Which nest are you from? Maybe I can walk you back."

Ashpaw turned to the houses. "These are nests?"

The she-cat laughed. "Oh man! You two sure do have a lot to learn. I can't believe you don't even know what a nest is."

"We haven't even seen one of these nests until today," Sagepaw interrupted.

The she-cat paused, standing up. "What do you mean you have never seen one of these?" She glanced around, and Ashpaw could see her getting nervous. "Where are you from?"

"Were from Lostclan, we are traveling from the forest to find the other clans."

The she-cat gasped. "You're…you're wild cats! From the forest! We have heard so much about you." She pasued. "You don't look nearly are feral as they said you would! You don't really wear the bones of your prey?"

Ashpaw frowned. "No, that's ridiculous."

Sagepaw nodded. "Yeah. That would make way too much noise when trying to track down prey. Could you imagine all the clinking sounds it would make?"

"Yeah, plus it would weigh you down when running, or get caught on brambles." Ashpaw agreed.

"Okay, okay. Obviously you're not as fierce as I thought." The she-cat got closer, circling them and sniffing their fur. "This is just so amazing! I have to introduce you to my nest-mates. They wouldn't believe me if I told them myself."

The two brothers made eye contact. "Um...we actually are looking for a certain group of cats." Ashapw mewed.

"Oh! Who?" She asked.

"We are looking for clans that may not be around anymore. Specifically, a group of cats that go by the name of Windclan. We need to find a ginger she-cat from there." Ashpaw mewed. The picture of the ginger and white she-cat flashed through his mind. He knew he had to find her.

The dappled she-cat nodded. "Well, maybe we can visit my nest-mates later. I think I know a cat that can help you. She doesn't speak to many people, but the other nest-cats around here say that she was taken from her home in the forest."

Ashpaws paws tingled. "Can you take us to her? Please?"

The she-cat nodded. "Sure! Follow me, her nest is a little further this way. We just need to cross the black-path." The dappled she-cat jumped around, and start padding on the path between the two nests. "My name is Sassy by the way! I never got to introduce myself."

Sagepaw looked at Ashpaw in bewilderment. "Sassy?" he whispered with a snicker.

-x-

After Sassy taught them how to cross the black-path, hide in bushes to avoid the nest-folk, and how to dodge the nests that contained dogs, they padded up to an older looking nest.

"You need to be careful of the forest floor here, they don't usually keep it was clear as the other nest-folk do." Sassy mewed.

Ashpaw followed her to the bottom of the stone-wall, and she jumped up to the top, and down into the field below. The two toms followed her, landing onto a pile of leaves that crunches under their paws. A large tree was growing in the far end of the field, and it's branches hung over the entire field, blocking sunlight except for here and there.

In one of the bunches of sunlight a dark brown tabby she-cat was curled up, soaking in the sun.

Except that she was surrounded by a silver mesh, tall enough for her to stand. The mesh was long enough to connect to the nest, where an opened was where it looked like the she-cat would walk in and out as she pleases.

Sassy turned to them. "This is Adder, she found very sick and weak in the forest and her nest-folk found her and took her to get better. They put the cage around her when she came outside because she kept trying to run back into the forest."

Ashpaw felt his heart race. This could be the cat that helped them find the clans.

As they approached the she-cat her opened her eyes and looked them with their amber gaze. Her ears twitched back and forth and Ashpaw could see her taking in their scents.

"Sassy, I told you to leave me alone with this forest nonsense." Adder growled.

"Adder, I promise I don't have any questions for you! I found these two cats, and they say they're from the forest." Sassy mewed, dipping her head to the she-cat.

Adder turned her head around "You've got to be-" she stopped, staring at the two toms, her eyes wide. "Great Starclan."

 _Starclan! She is from the clans!_ Ashpaw thought excitingly. The dark apprentice stepped forward and dipped his head. "I am Ashpaw, and this is my brother, Sagepaw. We have traveled far and are looking for the clans."

"You have…clan names, but are not from the clans?"

Sagepaw shook his head. "It is quite a long story."

"if I may interrupt, we do need to hurry this up, I can hear Adder's nest folk rustling around inside and they won't be happy finding other cats out here." Sassy mewed, her ears rotating.

Adder hisses in frustration, then paused. "There are plenty of you here." she pawed at the mesh of her cage. "Get me out of this, and I will help you."

 **Note:** I am not a big fan of ending mid-plot. However, the chapter was getting long and I didn't want it to ramble on. Hope you all had a Jolly Earth Day this December and ate lots of food. Anywho! Reviews are always appreciated, I love the input, and the motivation to keep writing.

Lets check in on Lostclan, shall we?


	10. Chapter Nine: Tension in the Clans

**Note** : A heads up, there are lots of names being thrown out in these chapters, but I tried to make it as clean as possible. Tensions are high in Lostclan, with little information. A rogue attack, two apprentices missing, and another injured? Who is this black kit that ginger she-cat was looking for?

Chapter Nine: Destruction in the Clan

"We haven't found that ginger she-cat yet," Mottlefur mewed, returning from yet another border patrol with Longscar and Duskheart.

Brightpaw scoffed. "Cats are very upset by your brother's disappearance."

Ravenpaw narrowed her eyes. "They'll come back. They wouldn't leave without tell me."

"To be fair, you haven't been awake for the past few sun-sets. They couldn't tell you even if they wanted to."

Ravenpaw sighed and took another bite of her prey, a small sparrow that Thrushpaw has caught for her. He had been kind to her, bringing her prey and moss soaked in water from the river. On top of doing his other apprentice duties. _Duties and training that I should be doing. I am not helping the clan by being weak._

Oakstar padded out of his den. "No scents?" he asked.

Duskheart stepped forward. He was a large dark grey tom, one of the biggest cats in the clan, and a fierce fighter. "We followed the apprentice's scent to the edge of the territory." His words were deep, and echoed through the camp. "They have left Lostclan, we didn't follow it any further."

Ravenpaw felt heavy, but her arms weak. _They really did leave, and they didn't tell me. Where have they gone? After the she-cat?_

The clan stirred, and Ravenpaw could sense the questions that burrowed in their fur.

"Why would they leave?" Petalfur asked. "Are they tracking the she-cat?"

"Maybe they're helping her, and have run off to bring back more cats!" Whitewhisker yowled.

Silverstorm turned towards the tom. "They would never do that!" she hissed

"You don't know that, we don't truly know where they come from," The dusky white on Whitewhisker's hackles raised as he faced the she-cat. "They have left us with half of our apprentices, and no kits. Our clan has just shrunk with leaf-bare upon us."

"They were kits when we found them, and they have been a part of this clan since." Longscar interrupted.

"They have grown from kits. What if that ginger, she-cat was looking from them, to plot to take the territory? What if they have betrayed the clans, and we have to face the consequences of their cowardice?"

Longscar raised her head high, looking down upon Whitewhisker. "If any-cat knows about facing the consequences of one's cowardice, then it is I." she narrowed her eyes, "Or do you know remember that from when we were apprentices, Whitewhisker?"

Whitewhisker growled, but lowered his head to the she-cat.

Ravepaw turned to Brightpaw. "Why does Oakstar do nothing, or Nettlefur? The clan is going to tear itself apart."

Cloudrunner walked up next to her. "It is why he become leader. He waits and observes, then makes a decision on what to do." The tom turned to her. "That is what your kin should have done before running off from the clan." The healer walked past her, and down towards the rest of the clan.

Ravenpaw clawed the ground. How could Cloudrunner talk to her that way? She had more than proved herself!

Duskheart stepped forward. "We cannot focus on the past, we need to find out where this she-cat has come from." He nodded to Mottlefur, who stepped forward, and it was then that Ravenpaw noticed that he had something in his paw.

A tuft of ginger fur.

Oakstar stepped forward, taking in the fur's scent. The clan waited.

"What do you smell, Oakstar?" Silverstorm mewed.

The clan leader stood. "This she-cat has traveled far, there are many scents. But deep down, I can smell, she comes from the old clans."

"I told you!" Whitewhisker yowled. "She has come to take over our territory."

"Why can our clan just be left alone?" Petalfur cried out.

Nettelfur stepped forward. "I do not believe this she-cat wanted to take over the clans. She came looking for a black tom kit. Saying it was taken from her. If she finds the kit, she may then leave."

"We do not have any black kits! She has bees in her brain." Mottlefur scoffed.

Duskheart stepped forward. "Ravenpaw is the only black furred cat in the clan."

Ravenpaw wanted to hide in the rocks as her clanmates turned towards her. She caught eyes with Thrushpaw, who looked at her worryingly. She nodded to him, holding her head high.

Aspenpelt growled. "My apprentice has been nothing but loyal, and is a strong addition to the clan." He turned to her, "I regret not being with her that day to defend her and capture the intruder." Ravenpaw nodded to her mentor, his apology made her feel safer, knowing he was on her side.

"Ravenpaw, do you know anything about this?" Silverstorm mewed.

Ravenpaw stood, her legs were shaky but she wouldn't show weakness, not now that her brother's loyalty was questioned. "I do not know why my brother have left. I don't know where they are going. The first time I saw this she-cat, was when she attacked me."

Oakstar nodded. "Since we have not been able to find this she-cat, I believe she has left our territory. We have not kits, and therefor she has no motivation to be here. We will double border patrols, and hunting patrol will also walk along one side of the border during their hunts. Nettlefur will arrange this all."

Oakstar's eyes met hers. "Even though Ashpaw and Sagepaw are missing, Ravenpaw is still part of our clan, and we will respect her as such. She will resume her apprentice training with Aspenpelt. This is all."

"Wait!" Ravenpaw called. Gasps arose from the clan. How dare she command the leader. "What of my brothers? We need to find them!"

Oakstar paused. "They have left the clan on their according, in a great time of need. We do not have the cats to go send a rescue party after them. For now, they are not longer a part of Lostclan."

 **Note:** Ah, the tension thickens. Ashpaw and Sagepaw have just been thrown out of their clan. Ravenpaw is all alone to prove herself (or is she? Wink wink towards Thrushpaw).  
Next: Who is the ginger she-cat? Is she the same one from Ashpaw's dream and why has he not seen her since? Possibly Adder, the capture forest cat can help!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
